I Need A Doctor Wake Up Charlie
by musicandbookfreak4life
Summary: A songfic to I need a doctor by Dre,Eminem, and Skylar Grey. Charlie is in the hospital currently in a coma and Bill is waiting for him to wake up.


**A/N I had to edit the song because of the swearing, and since this is a brotherly story I had to fix stuff. It's still mostly the same though. This is Bill rapping to Charlie, and the chorus is sung by this girl who works in Romania with Charlie and is his girlfriend. Takes place right after the end of the term in Sorcerer's Stone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters (except for Amelia she is my character and I will use her a lot in other stories), and the song is owned to their respected writers and singers.**

_I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>Call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>To bring me back to life_

The one thing that Amelia has never wanted to happen could happen. Her boyfriend, Charlie Weasley, was in the hospital. A Hungarian Horntail had got loose, and chased him until it cornered him and attacked. He was currently in a coma, and Amelia, like Charlie's parents, brothers, and sister refused to leave him alone. If one was with Charlie they rest were on the 5th floor, but Bill wasn't with his family because he wanted to be alone.

_I told the world, one day I would pay it back.  
>Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back.<br>But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that.  
>Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black.<em>

_Hope, I just need a ray of that_

Hope is the only thing they have now, and he is not about to let that go.

_'Cause no one sees my vision  
>When I play it for 'em, they just say it's whack.<br>But they don't know what dope is.  
>And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this.<br>All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest.  
>You picked me up, breathed new life in me. I owe my life to you.<br>But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do.  
>But it just dawned on me; you lost a son. Demon's fightin' you, it's dark.<br>Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you.  
>I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue.<br>'Cause me and you, were like a crew. I was like your sidekick.  
>You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this stupid chair,<br>Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause..._

Amelia was now standing at the window where she can see Charlie, and his parents, whose backs were to her.

_I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>Call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>To bring me back to life_

Bill was now making his way down toward his parents, Amelia, and to Charlie.

_It hurts when I see you struggle.  
>You come to me with ideas.<br>You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled.  
>'Cause the stuff I hear is crazy,<br>But you're either getting lazy, or you don't believe in you no more.  
>Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form.<br>Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself,  
>Second guessing, and it's almost like your begging for my help.<br>Like, I'm YOUR leader.  
>You're supposed to be MY brother.<br>I can endure no more!  
>I demand you remember who you are!<br>It was YOU, who believed in me,  
>When everyone was telling you, that I can't live my dream<br>Everyone at school told you no, now lets tell the truth.  
>You risked your life for me, I know it as well as you.<br>Nobody wanted to mess with a red-haired boy...  
>Charlie, I'm crying in this booth.<br>You saved my life, now maybe it's my time to save yours.  
>But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more.<br>But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me.  
>Get up Char! I'm dying, I need you, come back for sake cause<em>

Bill and Amelia now stood together, and both were crying.

_I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time _

Then it happened, Charlie started to wake up. Bill and Amelia started to walk towards him.

_I need a doctor  
>Call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor  
>To bring me back to life<br>Bring me back to life_

She was crying completely, and she didn't know when she would feel better.

A few weeks later Charlie was back in Romania. He heard about how people felt about him being in a coma. Some didn't care, and others brushed it aside and still yet cared.

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago  
>But I still remember it like it was just yesterday though<br>You walked in, bags packed  
>Whole room, cracked jokes<br>Once you got inside the train, told you, like smoke  
>Went through friends, some of them I put on<br>But they just left, they said they was riding to the death  
>But where are they now<br>Now that I need them, I don't see none of them  
>All I see is Slim<br>leave all you fair-weather friends  
>All I need is him<br>All you backstabbers  
>When the chips were down, you just laughed at us<br>Now you bout to feel the wrath of aftermath,  
>You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask where we been?<br>You can kiss my butt if you think I'll listen to you  
>Little cracker jack beat making wack math,<br>Backward keepers, I'm back idiots  
>A few more years and then I'm packing up my bags and as I leave<br>And I guarantee they'll scream, Charlie don't leave us like that man cause..._

Amelia talked to Charlie every day, and would hardly leave him alone. She told him how she felt when he wasn't there with her; she thought he could've died.

_I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>Call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>To bring me back to life  
>Bring me back to life<br>Bring me back to life _

**A/N: Please review and I had no idea how hard it would actually be to write a songfic. I have even more respect for all of you now. I will try an actual story next time. PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME HOW I DID!**


End file.
